Be My Rescue
by Batman's Favorite Daughter
Summary: I know! I said I wasn't posting until March but FF is fun. So I will put it like this, PB gets a stupid idea and Marceline seriously hates it. Add a little magic and you got one, as Finn would said, Mathematical Adventure! T cuz I'm paranoid
1. Bubblegum, get a clue!

**Hey guys! I have to admit that Fanfiction is addicting so I'm writing a bunch of new things! So I wrote a new story for you! I own nothing. This chapter is written in Marceline's point of view.**

"Hey Marcie! Why so glum?" Finn asked as he entered my house.

"I gotta do the stupid Royal Girls parade in the Candy Kingdom. Bubble Butt- oh sorry - _Princess Bubblegum_ wants to make it an annual thing. Hey! Bonni said we need a body guard so you wanna make me less bored?" I told him.

"I don't know... Wouldn't the Princess want me too help her?" Finn asked back. "Well you would be saving me from the most boring thing ever..." I shot Finn a puppy dog face. "Okay! I'll help!" Finn finally gave in.

Princess Bubblegum wanted everyone to show up when the sun is highest in the sky. Which I hated more. Anyway, all she said was every Royal Girl would have a guard, and a plat form thingy to sit on.

They where opened at the top. It was pretty much a big piece of wood with a chair on it and sticks on the sides to carry it. At least Bubble Butt put a top and walls on mine. Everyone would have to have something to say who they are. I just had a big golden plaque saying Marceline the Vampire Queen.

We all split into groups and Princess Bubble Butt came over to us. "Hey Finn! I'm at the very back of the parade so you wanna be my body guard? We need to have to have one because most of us have a lot of enemies who could try to kidnap us." Bonnibelle said.

"Sorry PB, I am already Marceline's body guard..." Finn said. I dug my elbow into his ribs, hard. "Sorry, I mean, I'm already in the parade with Marceline making her less bored." he said glaring at me.

I rolled my eyes. "I thought the amazing Bonnibelle would be smart enough to pick a body guard before the last minute. Just use one of your Royal Guards." I replied giving her my signature glare.

I don't think she caught on because she nodded and ran over to one of her guards.

Finn and I started to explore my hut. It was Finn who decided to call it a hut. It was either that or calling it my platform with walls a roof but no doors. So hut it was.

Bubblegum call the word and everyone got in place. I was second to last. I sat down and Finn sat leaning against the front wall. He started to play Would you rather?

"Would you rather, write a bad song or have to be stuck in the Nightosphere for one night?" he asked me. **(Story idea!)**

"Write a bad song. I will do anything to never see dad again. Umm... Would you rather slay Jake or die yourself?" I said back smiling evily.

"Die. I would never hurt my brother. Would you rather kiss Jake or would you go out with m-"

Then something came out of the air and hit my hut. I heard screams. Finn stuck his head out and told me the other platforms where under attack to.

Finn tried to give me my umbrella but found it had rolled out a while back. Something hit the hut again and this time it knocked it over. The roof colasped and hit me in the ribs. Then something fell on my arm. It hurt so bad I let out a small scream.

Normally this would not have hurt me unless, unless I was younger! I lifted up my good arm and looked at it. My hand was smaller and my arms weren't as long. I took my best guess. Before I could tel or even look for Finn I fell into unconsiousness. Last thing I remember was the sun hitting me and someone picking me up.

**Okay so I can't decide. Do you want my evil villian (I can't give everything guys) to get Marceline or someone else? (Like seriously) I made up a full story with the villian of my choice. And I did it with someone else too. First one who reviews I will tell you who was the villian and who is my someone else. Please review fast cuz I am off school for 2 weeks cuz of surgery so I AM BORED! Review Quick!**


	2. Who to love? Who will die?

**Hey Hey! Thanks to pensmarts for giving me the idea for this chapter. I own nothing except Nissassa. This chapter is in Finn's P.O.V. **

Last thing I remember was I heard screaming and then the roof collasped. I vagely remember Marceline screaming. She looked different. Then I blacked out.

I woke up in the Princess's castle. She was in the far corner of the room reading something. I checked my arms and I only had a few cuts and bruises. Princess didn't notice I was awake and she left the room. I thought about her for I a while.

Princess I have known sense I first moved her. I've had a crush on her for like forever. But ever sense I turned fifteen I've felt different about her. She is more of a friend to me now. I think I stopped liking her when I was just about to turn fourteen.

When I met Marceline. Marceline is one of my closest buds. Wait! Where is Marceline? Princess came back in the room and noticed me.

"Good morning sleepy head!" I realised she looked 13 again. Even older.

"Hey princess, what happened?"

"Well from what I remember, a rag wizard named Nissassa shot every royal person at the parade and made then younger. From what I gathered every princess has turned 15 and your friend Marceline is probably at little younger, maybe 14."

"Where is Marceline?"

"That is the bad news. I am the only princess Nissassa did not get. I have been looking up facts about Nissassa. He is known for his magic to turn people younger. His magic will make it so every two days you get a year younger."

"How did you get away from him?"

"My guard pushed me out of the way before he could grab me... That is what a guard does. I figured out the name Nissassa is Assassin spelt backwords."

If she was trying to make me feel bad, she did a pretty good job. I complety failed at protecting Marcie. Anyway, I will get her back. ALL of them. Then something came over me. I jumped up and pushed past the 15 year old Princess and ran to find Jake.

When I got to the tree house I grabbed Jake ignoring his questions and just ran. I had no idea where I was running. Finally Jake just stopped me.

"Dude what are you doing?"

"I don't know. Princess told me that the dude that took Lady and Marceline 's name is Nissassa. It's assassin spelt backwords. I just felt like I had to get you and save them. Write now Marcie is 14 and Lady is 15. In two days they will get a year younger. So will you help?"

"Of course. Lets do a little more research first."

"Okay."

We found a book of evil rag wizards. We flipped through it until we found Nissassa. I read through it and found something. "Oh no dude look!" I said to Jake. "This spell comes with a warning."

We had a week to find and cure Marceline, or she will die.

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	3. The Choice

**Howdy! I left you at a cliffhanger last chapter didn't I? Hehehe... Technally this might be the last chapter cuz next chapter is pretty much epiloge. Anyway here is the next chapter! I own nothing except Nissassa. This chapter is in Finn's P.O.V.**

_~Two Days Later~_

We figured out that only Nissassa can go to the Princesses and Queens. We heard a scream from upstairs. It sounded like the Princess.

We ran upstairs. And we got our first look at Nissassa. He was wearing all black and had shaggy black hair. He had his arm around PB's neck. "Hey dorks! I'm gonna give Romeo here a chance to get his girlfriends back!" He shot something at us. Then I blacked out.

"Finn!" Jake's voice snapped me out of it. I woke up to see three cages. The one closest to us had Lady in it. The next one had Princess Bubblegum in it. Between her cage and the next one, the light turned darker. Almost like daytime to nighttime.

Because it was so dark I could just make out Marceline floating probably a few inches off the ground. Nissassa appeared infront of us.

"Howdy Romeo! Here is my challenge. Both you and the other dork have to power to open one cage. I have already let the other dweebs go and gave them back their age. If you dorks are smart enough, you notice that there is three cages and two of you. To make it harder, once you walk past a cage to go to the next one, you cannot go back. You have ten minutes at each cage."

"If me and Jake can only open two cages, what happens to the other person?"

"Different things. If you pick to save the Vampire and Rainicorn, I give Pinky to my pet monster as a snack. Save the Vampire and Pinky, I give the Rainicorn to my little sister as a pony. Save the Rainicorn and Pinky, she either dies or my friend Ash, another rag wizard, can save her."

"You are not giving me to A-" Marceline yelled, but then she dropped to the floor.

"The Vampire is already weak. Your first ten minutes begin now." Nissassa said as he dissapeared.

Jake is my bud. This is kinda my challenge so I don't want him to have to pick anyone except his girlfriend. "Go ahead dude. I don't mind. Pick Lady." Jake went up to Lady's cage and we found there was two pads on the cage. One had a handprint and the other one was a dog print. He let Lady out.

Now I had to pick. Princess Bubblegum or Marceline? Princess Bubblegum was sweet (literally and figuratively), smart, and she is a good friend. But really, she isn't that much of one of my friends. She never likes getting her hands dirty, sends me and Jake to do all her dirty work, and frankly, Princess Bubblegum is boring. But do I really want her to die?

Then there is Marceline. Marceline is fun, she likes pulling pranks, and she is also a good friend. Marceline likes adventuring, shes been to so many places, she hates people protecing her because she can do that herself, and we have awesome jams. But there is so much I don't know about her.

I made my decision. I am going to kick myself for this later, but she had cuts on her stomach and had a broken arm.

I ran past the Princess to the dark side **(Star Wars refrence!)** Marceline finally out "Finn...No.." before passing out. I put my hand on the scanner. The door opened and picked Marceline up in my arms.

I looked back at Princess. I thought she would look sad or something but she almost looked happy. She mouthed, _You made a good choice. You followed your heart. And I'm glad it has moved from me. _

Nissassa came back. He told us that Lady and Marcie would be back to her regular age in three months or more. They would stay the age they are right now. He swore he wouldn't go after anyone in the land of Ooo ever again.

Then he and Princess glowed with blinding light. When I opened my eyes and Lady, Jake and Marceline was still in my arms. Princess was gone. She was gone. She was gone and it was all my fault. She is gone _forever. _

Anyway, Marcie still needed to get cleaned up. Jake got some bandaids and I wrapped them around her cuts. I didn't have anything for her arm. So I tore a piece off my shirt and wrapped her arm up best I could.

I didn't talk to anyone for the rest of the night. Marcie was asleep for the rest of the night. She was in my bed and I sat in a chair next to her. I got so lost in thought I can't remember if I fell asleep.

Princess Bubblegum is dead and it's all my fault.

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	4. Darlin'

**Howdy there partners! I have no clue why but I really like saying Howdy... Anyway, sorry to those people that like Bubble Butt. I really don't like her. Anyway this chapter is pretty much epiloge in Marcie's P.O.V. Of course I don't own the song. **

Three weeks have past since the incident. I'm still 14 but I've gotten use't to it. I don't like that Finn is a few inches taller than me but anyway... The Candy Kingdom and everyone else have moved on from Princess Bubblegum. Everyone except Finn.

Finn stopped talking to anyone. He wouldn't talk to me or Jake. Anyone. He complety isolated himself from the world. Then I got an idea. I grabbed a pen and paper.

"Finn? It's me. I want to show you something." I said to him as I pushed his bedroom door open. "Go away." he said quietly. "No. Just let me show you this, it probably won't help but it might make you feel better. Anyway, here." I picked up my guitar and started singing.

"_Darlin, _

_Your hiding in the closet once again_

_Start smilin_

_I know you're tryin_

_Real hard not to turn your head away_

_Pretty Darlin_

_Face tomorrow, tomorrow's not yesterday_

_Yesterday_

_Oh, ohhhh._

_Pretty please_

_I know it's a drag_

_Wipe your eyes_

_And put up your head_

_I wish you could be_

_Happy instead_

_There's nothing else I can do_

_But love you the best that I can_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeaah._

_Darlin,_

_I was there once a while ago_

_I know,_

_That it's hard,_

_To be, stuck with people that you love_

_When nobody trusts_

_Pretty please_

_I know it's a drag_

_Wipe you're eyes_

_And put up your head_

_I wish you could be _

_Happy instead_

_There's nothing else I can do_

_But love you the best that I can_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_That I can!_

_Ohhhhhh,_

_You're not the only one_

_I've been there alone_

_And now so have you_

_I just want you to know_

_Want you to know_

_It's not your fault_

_Not your fault!_

_Ohhhhh, ohhh, _

_Your fault..._

_Your fault..._

_It's not your fault..._

_Your fault,_

_Your fault,_

_Your fault,_

_Pretty please_

_I know it's a drag_

_Wipe your eyes _

_And put up your head_

_I wish you could be _

_Happy instead_

_There's nothing else I can do _

_But love you the best that I can_

_Pretty please_

_I know it's a drag_

_Wipe you're eyes _

_And put up your head_

_I wish you could be _

_Happy instead_

_There's nothing else I can do_

_But love you the best that I can_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeahh_

_That I can!_

_Ohhhhh._

_Darlin,_

_You're hiding in the closet once again_

_Start smilin..."_

Finn said nothing. "Okay fine. If you want to spend the rest of your life, then fine. See if I care!" I left. I felt tears stinging my eyes. I turned to leave but something grabbed my wrist. "Wait." Finn said. He turned me to face him.

"Thank you." he said as he kiss me.

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


End file.
